This invention relates generally to convertible roof structures for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a multi-part hard top convertible roof.
Retractable roofs for convertible automotive vehicles presently exist. Examples of traditional hard-top convertible roofs are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,828 entitled xe2x80x9cActuation Mechanism for a Two Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Rapin et al. on Feb. 19, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,793 entitled xe2x80x9cTwo Piece Retractable Hard-Top Roof for an Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Rapin et al. on Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled xe2x80x9cRoof Assembly for a Convertible Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,375 entitled xe2x80x9cRetractable Hard-Top for an Automotive Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Jul. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,483 entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Motor Vehicle Roofxe2x80x9d which issued to Danzl et al. on Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,587 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Use in an Automotive Vehicle having a Convertible Roof Systemxe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Apr. 28, 1998; and EPO Patent Publication No. 1 092 580 A1 which was published on Apr. 18, 2001. The U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
In another example, one retractable hard top roof employs a plurality of rigid roof panels which slide rearwardly over one another during retraction. Typically, these retracting roof panels are mechanically stowed in the trunk of the automotive vehicle. Unfortunately, this system does not fully retract flush within the vehicle body and occupies a relatively large storage space within the trunk.
Recently, various retractable roof systems have been developed with a rigid roof member which swings into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. These systems stow the retracted roof panels in a substantially vertical orientation behind either the front or rear seats. While these systems maintain storage space within the trunk, the retracted roof panels are often stored in an unsightly manner. Additionally, the vertical orientation of the retracted roof panels requires a relatively deep storage compartment. This orientation often precludes use of a retractable roof in vehicles having a usable cargo area such as sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a retractable hard top roof requiring a minimal packaging envelope to maximize storage space within the trunk or cargo area. To achieve this goal, multiple panels are stored in a substantially horizontal manner to minimize the depth of the required storage area.
In accordance with the present invention, a hard top roof system includes at least three separate and generally rigid sections interconnected to one another to selectively cover the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, as the roof system is retracted, a rearward roof section articulates more than one hundred and eighty degrees when moving from a raised position to a stowed position. In a further aspect of the present invention, when the roof system is fully retracted, a substantial portion of one of the roof sections is positioned below the top of the vehicle wheel well.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional designs in that the roof panels are stacked in a horizontal manner which minimizes the packaging space required in both the fore-and-aft direction and the vertical direction. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous because the roof sections may be retracted and stowed within the vehicle""s trunk so as to maintain the space within the vehicle passenger compartment. The convertible roof of the present invention may also be stowed in a roof storage compartment separated from the passenger compartment and a miscellaneous storage area or trunk.
The present invention also provides a self-covering feature in that when the convertible roof is in the stowed position, the uppermost stacked panel is oriented to display the outer finished surface of the panel. Additionally, the present invention is advantageous because the retracting mechanism is compact and lightweight. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.